Sakura Trees
by Queen Ore-sama
Summary: "Life went on. People died and people were born. The seasons changed. The sakura trees went from pink to red, from red to white and then back to pink. But he was always there, standing at that same stupid old tree, in sleet and snow and rain and sunshine. He was always there, waiting for me." NaoxMotoko story.


**A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! I know I haven't updatd my one shot collection in a while, but I've also been wanting to do this story for months. One character that really piqued my interest was Motoko, the leader of the Prince Yuki fan club. It is revealed in the manga that Naohito, a member of the Student Council, is in love with her. I just wanted to expand on their story and characters, since it seems that not a lot of attention and light has been shined on them.**

**Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya owns Furuba and its characters, not me.**

**Well, enough of my rambling. I present to you: the prologue of Sakura Trees! *cue the confetti and random applause***

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"Shit!" Motoko cursed under her breath as she forcefully opened her bedroom door. "I'm gonna be late for school!" She grabbed her "Prince Yuki Notebook" and bounded down the stairs.

As she faintly said "ittekemasu" while rushing through the front door, her brother screamed after. "Nee-san, it's gonna rain, take an umbrella!"

"I'll be fine!" Motoko yelled back, already two houses down. Dammit. She couldn't afford to be late **again.** Early morning before first period started was the best time to catch glimpses of the heavenly Prince Yuki himself. If only her _dearest_ **wonderful** mother would stop hogging the bathroom, then maybe she would actually get to school a little early.

She ran the next two streets, her thin red scarf flowing behind her. She felt little drops of water fall on her head as she stopped at a crosswalk. _'Please please **please**,'_ she begged in her head. _'Don't rain. Not today.' _She needed to get to school early. The sky didn't comply with her wishes. Within a few minutes it was pouring cats and dogs. "Agh!" She screamed out in frustration.

Sighing and holding her bag closer to her body for cover against the cold, piercing raindrops, the brown haired girl ran to the nearest tree to take cover. Judging by its deep roots, she inferred that the sakura tree was pretty old and strong.

She sighed again as she blew a few loose strands of hair away from her face and leaned her head against the tree's trunk. The raindrops relentlessly fell through the little exposed holes of the foliage.

Standing there in the rain, Motoko felt purely miserable. She always hated the rain. She found it as an omen of bad luck and it always ruined her day. Watching the sky all gray and everything so messy and sloshy, she couldn't help but feel rather depressed.

It made her really think about how she was practically wasting her life. Made her think about the horrible, worthless piece of trash she truly was. Made her think about about how Yuki, or anyone for that matter, was never going to fall in love with her. Made her think about how _pointless_ it all was. _Pointless, pointless, pointless..._

She suddenly felt no raindrops pelting her._ 'That's strange,'_ she thought. The rain was still heavily falling all around her, forming little puddles that sloshed around her now muddy shoes. Feeling another warm presence behind her, she whipped her head around, only to find nothing. She looked up to find the coverage of a sickeningly dandelion colored umbrella protecting her from the rain.

"Getting wet, senpai?" A small but firm voice said. She directed her eyes to where the voice was coming from. She looked down instead of up this time and found a small brown haired boy with a stern expression on his face, holding the yellow umbrella above her.

"Who are you?" She asked in a hostile tone. She was surprised as the small boy lifted his chin firmly and answered steadily, "First year, Naohito Sakuragi, class 2." He pointed to his uniform, which had the same colors as hers. "We go to the same high school, Kaibara. Nice to meet you."

Motoko fumbled for words. She hadn't expected the small, timid looking boy to be so...firm? Serious? Confident? The first years were usually quiet, shy, and easily embarrassed. They always made for a good laugh.

"Eh, uh...I'm - "

"Motoko Minagawa, third year," Nao finished for her. "I know who you are. I've heard...rumors."

Motoko raised an eyebrow in skepticism. Rumors? Who did this little first year twerp think he was? "What kind of rumors?" She asked carefully.

The rather scrawny boy started digging his shoe into the dirt, not meeting her eyes. "Stuff about how you obsessively stalk a second year who's called the 'Prince.' That you created a fan club for him and everything."

"Oh," Motoko answered plainly, a bit deflated. Her mood darkened a shade deeper. She knew most of the female population in the high school despised her for throwing herself at Yuki. So what if she did? It was none of their business. But this was high school, she knew. Nothing was fair.

"Then.." She started unsure of what she was going to say. "Everyone probably says I'm some crazy psycho who needs to die or something, right?" She said casually, laughing a bit, trying not to show how hurt she was. It didn't matter to her, what they said. Not one bit. Not...one...bit...

"Actually," the boy replied. "They called you a crazy psycho**pathic** _stalker bitch_ that needs to die. In a hole. But you got the gist of it, basically."

Motoko's hands drew themselves into rigid fists, shaking at her sides. She didn't care, she didn't care. Geez. Her foul mood was all because of that damned first year.

_Stupid, worthless, trash..._

_**Never** going to love you...never..._

"But, you know, senpai," the first year started again, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Just because people say that doesn't mean that it's true. Or that I believe them."

"Huh?" The older girl asked, momentarily confused. What was he trying to say?

"I don't think that you're what they say. I don't believe them. I think it's pretty admirable to be so concentrated, hardworking and devoted to achieving your goal."

"Oh," Motoko answered yet again, at loss for words, face becoming slightly red with embarrassment. '_Speak, girl, **speak!**'_ She commanded herself. "Eh, uh...thanks. Not just for...you know..." She started, stumbling through her words, getting redder with every passing second. "But also for the umbrella...and stuff."

"No problem. Senpai shouldn't have to get wet. Let's go to school, then. The rain's stopped," Nao responded, already packing umbrella into his bag.

The sun was shining radiantly, as if the world was happy and joyous, even if just for this moment. The only remnants of the downpour that were left were the small puddles and damp ground. Motoko felt her mood brighten up instantly.

So maybe her chance of seeing Yuki this morning was ruined. And she had just discovered that rumors about her were spreading to even the first years. But who cared? She certainly didn't. Not now, at least.

She walked next the short first year and when he glanced her way, she offered a small, faint smile. Just the tiniest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was rather disappointed with how short it was, but I suppose it's alright for a prologue. This prologue is dedicated to the High Queen of Angst, who looked over this and helped me fix it up a bit. You rock, my friend! Now tell me: did you like it? A review would be nice! **

**Ja ne,**

**~Queen Ore-sama ^_^**


End file.
